


Gift for Dionys

by MissMoe



Category: Hyakujitsu no Bara | Maiden Rose
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMoe/pseuds/MissMoe
Summary: Haruki gets railed by Herr Wolfstadt.





	Gift for Dionys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dionys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionys/gifts).



> This obscene drabble was inspired by Dionys's brilliant Maiden Rose: Final Chapters and Secrets of Maiden Rose pairing of Klaus and Haruki. I offer it as a paean to Maiden Rose fandom's literary goddess. Long live Dionys!

Klaus:  Work that ass, kid.

(Haruki swivels his hips as he sits impaled in Klaus’s lap, trying and failing to delineate a figure eight.)

Haruki: Ungh. How’s that?

Klaus:   Dunno. What was that supposed to be?

Haruki:  A figure eight?

Klaus:    Huh? Do it again.

(Haruki does it again. He grits his teeth in concentration.)

Klaus:    Okay….I guess that could pass as a figure eight…seemed more like a six to me.

Haruki:   Shit. You try thinking about numbers with a horse dick up your ass.

Klaus:     Whoa, kid. No way in hell any horse dick is seeing the inside of my ass.

Haruki:   Heh. One day I’m gonna get you drunk and then, look out, cowboy…


End file.
